The Equation Encounter
by Lettherebelove
Summary: Spoiler ALERT for 9x1...if you're not into that, go read something else ;) Possibly OOC for Sheldon.. I don't know let me know.


_Note: Spoiler ALERT for 9x1...if your not into that, go read something else ;) Possibly OOC for Sheldon.. I don't know, let me know._

Taking a deep breathe Amy rubbed her face in frustration. Breaking up with Sheldon was exhausting, never mind heartbreaking and soul crushing. But enough was enough, she couldn't continue in this manner, five years of falling in love with him, and built up tension that only seemed to on her side. He told he loved her, yet to she always seemed second, to himself, to work, to the damn Flash TV show.

Sighing again she stared the items he had returned to her a few days ago, the blanket, her sleepover kits, Penny's damn bra. Amy grinned despite herself, he was trying to make her jealous, trying to win her back. 'But for what?' Amy's face darken. Did he really want her back? Or was it just his obsessive compulsive personality seeking to place his life back into perfect order? Was she just merely a misplaced sock ? Was she the crooked line in Sheldon's linear world?

She sunk into her couch, recalling the ridiculous things he said to her trying to "win" her back. To imply she was getting old, Amy huffed, she knew that, of course she knew that. " I know that!" she smashed her hand angrily into the couch cushion. She folded her arms, he even implied he was seeing other girls.

"Seriously?" she said out loud. She groaned even more when she realized she had two hours to get dressed for Lenard and Penny's party. After finally getting their relationship back on track Leonard and Penny decided to throw a "elopement party" at Sheldon and Leonard's apartment. 'Soon to be just Sheldon's the thought made her eyes sting with tears which she quickly wiped away. Everyone was moving on with their lives, and there she was exactly where she was before, stuck.

She dressed quickly, a button down blouse, minus the under tee shirt, she was on the market now right? She gloomily thought, and jean skirt that she secretly thought made her butt look fantastic. Sheldon of course would be there, he had grown silent over the past few days and she had to go be civil with him. Her heart ached with dread on the drive over, and up the apartment steps to Sheldon and Leonard's door. Inside she could hear music and laughter, she opened the door slowly nearly knocking over a unfamiliar party-goer. The apartment was packed with co workers, friends and few people Amy's recognizes as members of Leonard and Penny's families. It was Bernadette who finally spotted the lonesome Amy making her way through the crowd. Giving her a half smile she shouted over the music "Packed out huh?" Amy nodded. She wasn't much of a talker these days and soon Bernadette wandered away from the silence. Amy continued on trying to find her way to the drink table that was set up on the kitchen island.

It was soft thud on her face that shook her from reprieve, she crashed into someone, someone's chest someone's hard tee shirt covered chest, Sheldon's chest. Sheldon's crazy "there are too people in here" eyes soften instantly at the sight of her. Words would not escape her lips, her mouth felt dry and left open as she stared up at him. She felt herself step back only to hit the wooden column that separated Leonard and Sheldon's computer area from the rest of the living room. The jolt had her falling a bit forward again. This time she felt Sheldon's hands firmly on her waist, holding her carefully, a streak of determination on his face. "Amy" he managed his hands gripping her waist. Amy's breathe quicken. His voice was a quiet desperation "I need you" Amy gulped and shook her head "I'm just a piece in the equation, just a piece" she repeated. Party goers stepping around them, their friends giving them looks from the corner of their eyes.

"NO" he whispered griped he waist tighter, she could see a shine to his eyes, despite herself, her heart ached for him. He took and deep breathe and lessen his grip "Amy Farrah Fowler you are the equation. I need you to be myself. I don't work without you"

The tears were forming in Amy's eyes "You don't want me Sheldon, you may need me. I need to be wanted, I want to be your girlfriend, your, your wife" she shuttered " but not your keeper, your mom…its one sided Sheldon, don't you see that?" She shouted desperately over the music. The party was becoming more and more crowded it was spilling into the hall.

Sheldon eyes bore into her as someone in the crowd pushed him against her, Sheldon nearly growled at the person then pulled her down the hall, which was still crowded and including a couple making out in the corner near the bathroom. He pressed her against the wall by the window, Amy's eyes widened as his arms pinned her against the wall, he was breathing deep, she could feel his breathe on her face.

"I have spent my whole life in the purse of pure knowledge" he breathed his eyes wild "Until you Amy Farrah Fowler, I want you, I want you so badly its terrifying" Amy's throat seem to close as she looked into his watery eyes. "You want me?" she whispered. Sheldon closed his eyes and breathed "so much". Sheldon began to pull away from her and searched his pants pockets, pulling a small box. It didn't register what was happening until a something sparkled in front of her watery eyes.

"I want you, I want you for my wife, I want to live with you, I want spend our sunset years together, I want babies, I want a house, I WANT TO COITUS YOUR BRAINS OUT!" he shouted getting everyone attention until everyone stared at Sheldon and Amy mid proposal, Sheldon waving the ring.

Stunned everyone looked as Amy propelled her lips against his and Sheldon kissed her unabashed by the on lookers, tears rolling down their friends faces while the crowd irrupted into a burst of cheering. Amy pulled back to let Sheldon place the ring on her shaky hand. "yes" she smiled more tears of joy escaping her eyes.


End file.
